Untangle Me
by fmd-jade
Summary: She couldn't get the look in his eyes out of her mind. It had been so full of honesty, sincerity and was that even possible... Promises.  Short spoiler-ish oneshot about the latest Sneak Peek for 3x22. You know which one I'm talking about.


This was Richard Castle. This was _Richard Castle. _

Exactly. This was Richard Castle.

To hell with it.

She pushed the handle down in determination and stepped back into the shared living room, hoping that her face showed more confidence than she felt at the moment.

He stood there. He stood there and looked at her with his gaze full of longing and… _promises._

She gently let go of the door and took a tentative step in his direction.

"I…"

He just smiled softly at her and nodded. "I know." And never before had she felt as grateful towards their shared bond as she felt in that moment.

He walked over to her, slowly but determinedly until he stood only inches from her. She looked up at him through her long lashes and smiled softly.

So this was it. He didn't need grand gestures or striking speeches. All he needed was her incentive. A small sign that he wasn't in this alone, that he wasn't the only one thinking - agonizing- over it. Over the beauty that could be them.

He slowly lifted his right hand to cup her cheek while the other hand brushed her hair out of her face before settling at the back of her neck. Her own hands travelled towards his chest, able to feel his steady heartbeat beneath her palms.

She craned her neck just as he leaned down towards her, his eyes still holding hers captive, only to flutter close as their lips met in a tantalizing touch. They brushed their lips against each other, once, twice before that agonizing slowness became too much. Inwardly she had to smile when they opened their mouths simultaneously to deepen the kiss, allowing their tongues to brush against each other. At first hesitatingly, but soon enough they couldn't hold back.

She caught his lower lip between her teeth, only to sooth her soft bite with a brush of her tongue that had him moaning while she leant into him.

His reaction came almost instantly. His hands that had been caressing her skin now roamed her back until they met the hemline of her shirt. One hand travelled further south and grabbed her ass tightly to press her further into him while his other hand sneaked under her shirt to seek her soft and naked skin.

Kate's hands wound in his hair before travelling over his broad shoulders and muscular back. She tugged at his shirt only to notice that Rick was moving them and pressing her against the closed door, his hips still tightly pressed to hers, creating a blissful friction.

They were panting by now, moaning and Rick even growled when she broke their bruising kiss to pull his shirt over his head.

Rick moved in again to place hot open-mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone. His hands moved down to grab her ass and when he looked at her she understood. He swiftly lifted her and she wound her long legs around his hips.

Kate wove her hands into his hair again, pulling softly while she trailed kisses along his neck, nibbling softly at the skin behind his ear.

Her moan as he rocked against her with his hands beneath her thighs to hold her up against the door seemed to break his spell as he made his way into her bedroom and towards her bed.

He laid her down softly and brushed her hair out of her face before kneeling back on the mattress by her feet. His eyes raked over her body, not knowing where to look first. Her dishevelled hair, her half-closed lids, her swollen lips or her glorious, although still fully clothed, body.

When his eyes met hers again she looked at him almost shyly, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

"What?"

"What? How can you ask that?" He smiled at her while he moved up her body, his weight supported by his hands and knees.

He pressed a kiss against her collar-bone, bare from where he had tugged on her lose-fitted shirt.

"You."

An open mouthed kiss against her neck just below her ear, His tongue caressing her soft skin.

"Are."

He kissed the underside of her chin, his teeth nibbling at her skin.

"Absolutely."

His lips hovered over her mouth while his intense eyes captivated her.

"Gorgeous."

He whispered the words against her lips, just as he brushed his tongue against her lips and kissed her.

She raked her hands through his hair, pulling him even further towards her. Her legs lifted around his hips, effectively pulling him down on top of her, cradled between her legs.

Kate could feel one of his hands moving, caressing her leg from the ankle upwards until he met her hip.

Suddenly he pulled back, sat back on his knees and looked at her with wide eyes. It took her fuzzy brain a moment to register that her cell phone was ringing right next to them on her nightstand. She sat up and reached for him.

"Let it ring." Her voice was hoarse and she was surprised that they hadn't talked in so long when it felt as if they had poured their hearts out to each other.

He shook his head. And as if the fact that he got up from the bed and went to the door wasn't enough, the last look he shot her told her enough. The bubble had burst. He was retreating.

"Rick."

But he didn't turn around again. Her phone kept ringing obnoxiously next to her.

She had meant to grab it and flung it against the nearest wall but when her eyes fell on the display she froze. And suddenly, she understood. _Josh. _

* * *

><p>The door to his room was only half closed and when she entered she heard splashing water in his bathroom. That door only half closed as well.<p>

She found him leaning over the sink, water dripping down his face, eyes closed. His strain was clearly visible through the tautness of his muscles supporting his tall frame.

But just standing next to him wasn't enough for her anymore. She felt an overwhelming urge to touch him, to feel him and their connection once more, however feeble it might be by now.

When she laid her hand gently upon his shoulder, she could feel him tense up even more.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was gentle, soothing.

He stood up to his full height and she let her hand fall down to her side when he turned around to face her. His gaze was as burning as it had been minutes ago in her bedroom. When he had kissed her, pressed into her, loved her in a way.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have never said that stuff to you."

"But-"

He held up a hand to silence her.

"Kate."

He looked intently at her before taking a step backwards, suddenly all too aware that she was standing right in front of him in his bathroom. She would have none of it and took two steps in his direction, her chest brushing against his as her hands cupped his cheeks once more.

"Rick. I-"

He gently took her by her wrists and pried her hands away from his face. His eyes were pleading with her, begging with her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but maybe we should both go to bed now. Because if you keep looking at me with your big eyes and your kissable lips, I don't know how much longer I can resist you. And I don't want to resist you, Kate. But please don't make me the other guy here."

* * *

><p><strong>Although I have so many Castle pieces I'm still working on I just had to post this after watching that sneek peak for, I don't know, a couple dozen times? I hope you like it and that I haven't made my Castle debut too hastily.<strong>

**So... You like?  
><strong>


End file.
